


Cornered

by queenhomeslice



Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promptis - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis corners Prompto after class
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830934
Comments: 18
Kudos: 195





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Prompto closes his watery eyes amidst the onslaught of sensations that he’s currently experiencing. He exhales through his nose, breath hot and ragged. It’s the only way he can breathe, seeing as Noct’s hand is over his mouth. _Noct’s_ hand. Prompto wonders what he did to be lucky enough to have the Crown Prince of Lucis even look in his direction, to even _touch_ him, talk to him, be his _friend_ , let alone what they’re doing right now. 

But...this. Oh, _this._ To have Noct’s sturdy body pushed right up against his own lean form, squirming and writhing against him like Noctis just can’t get enough. It’s sometime in the afternoon, after school...Prompto can’t be bothered with a watch right at this moment. Noctis had snatched him up right after class, dragging him up the far stairwell and shoving him into a janitor’s closet. Of course Prompto let himself be manhandled, didn’t even question it when Noctis had grabbed his jaw with those strong, sword-calloused hands and forced his mouth open, assaulting Prompto like he was addicted to the taste. Cue Prompto clutching at any part of Noct’s body he could reach, whining into his prince’s mouth all high-pitched and needy, melting into Noct’s touch as the prince grinds him into the wall, with tented slacks and flushed cheeks. 

“I wanna hear you, but not here,” Noctis had said, and that had been the end of the kissing, but Prompto’s not complaining about Noct’s hand over his mouth. He’s not complaining about _anything_ right now. How could he, when Noctis Lucis Caelum is snaking his one free hand up underneath Prompto’s dress shirt and blazer, feeling his soft, hot skin; and grinding his groin against Prompto’s? 

Prompto lets himself cry, lets himself _feel,_ lets himself get carried away in the emotion and the overwhelming sensations of Noct’s clothed cock against his own. He feels so _big_ ; Prompto wonders when he’ll get to get his hands (or mouth, or both) on it. He lets himself be caged in by the prince, lets Noctis do whatever he wants. If the prince just needs to burn off energy, Prompto can handle that. He’s _totally_ down to be the royal stress reliever in any way, shape or form. If this is a promise of something more, something better, well then...Prompto’s going to do his absolute damnedest to be the best boyfriend that he can be. 

“Prompto,” Noctis growls low and heavy, interrupting Prompto’s mile-a-minute internal monologue. “’M close...” The prince snaps his hips forward hard and sudden, desperately seeking friction. 

Prompto can’t speak, he only makes muffled grunts that he hopes Noctis interprets as “Yes, come on, use me, let go.” He does nod, though, choking back a particularly loud sob. He’s amazed that he’s lasted as long as he has, considering this is something out of his wildest fantasies. He probably shouldn’t tell Noctis he’s been in love with him since elementary school; that’s pathetic, right? Let Noctis think this is all his own original idea, and ride this out as long as Noctis wants it (if Prompto’s lucky, he hopes he can ride Noctis at least once, too). 

“Fuck, you’re so hot, _fuck_ , Prom, I’m...” Noctis buries his head into Prompto’s shoulder and bites hard through his clothes as he spills himself in his own underwear. 

Prompto tries to stifle his scream but not even Noct’s hand can muffle him, following his prince moments later as he shudders and comes hot against Noctis, moving against the other boy’s body until he shrinks back from the sensitivity. 

Noctis lets his hand fall away, but he stays close against Prompto, head on his shoulder, breathing jagged. Prompto knocks his head against the wall and blinks his eyes open, staring at the fluorescent light through his tears. He says nothing, just stands there on shaky knees, coming down from the blissful high. 

Noctis moves eventually, stepping away from Prompto’s pliant body. Prompto can only stare at his beautiful prince in awe. 

“Hot in theory,” laughs Noctis. “But now I feel gross.” 

Prompto winces. He hope Noctis doesn’t regret it _too_ much. 

Noctis notices the shift of emotion. “No, Prom, not like that, I just mean...” he wrinkles his nose. “I’m sticky.” 

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I mean. I am too, heh.” 

“I liked it.” 

Prompto gulps and nods furiously. “Yeah, uh, yeah. I did, too. Like...a lot.” 

Noctis shoots him a lopsided grin that makes Prompto weak at the knees. And he’s already weak at the knees. It’s a wonder he doesn’t fall over. 

“Next time we’ll do it in a bed, promise.” 

_Next time_. Prompto’s heart—and libido—soars. There’s hope for more after all. “Sounds great,” he says, voice completely wrecked. 

Noctis laughs, a twinkling sound that Prompto wants to hear forever and ever. The prince begins to strip out of his uniform—and his boxers, holy gods—and digs his gym uniform out of his bag, throwing on the shirt and shorts, even switching into his sneakers instead of the Oxfords he normally wears. 

Prompto can’t help but stare as Noctis changes. Even if it was for the briefest of moments, he saw Noctis _naked_. It’s more than he could’ve ever hoped for. He gulps, and his goblin brain runs away. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he blurts, not even caring if Noct changes his mind about _next time_. 

Noct lifts an eyebrow and runs his gaze from Prompto’s head to his toes. “Tch,” he mutters. “Not fair. C’mon, your turn. I want a view too.” 

Prompto scrambles to his school bag on the floor and shucks out of his clothes, blushing as he gives his prince the show he so rightly deserves. 


End file.
